1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spinning reel of the type having a spool disposed forwardly of a reel body, a spool shaft extending longitudinally of the reel body and through the spool to support the spool, a retainer mechanism disposed between the spool and a forward end region of the spool shaft to check movement of the spool along the spool shaft, and a rotation stopper mechanism disposed between the spool and an intermediate position of the spool shaft to check rotation of the spool relative to the spool shaft. Particularly, the invention relates to a spool supporting structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known spinning reel having the above construction is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication Kokai No. 2-78069, for example. In this prior construction, the spool includes a spring (retainer mechanism) for engaging an annular groove formed in a forward end region of the spool shaft, and elongate recesses (engaging members) fitted with a pin (engageable member) provided in an intermediate position of the spool shaft. The spring and pin together impart a compressive force to determine a fore and aft position of the spool, while the engagement between the pin and recesses checks rotation of the spool.
According to the known construction, the spool is attachable and detachable with the spring movable into and out of engagement with the annular groove of the spool shaft. This construction has an advantage that, when attaching the spool, the elongate recesses in the spool may be fitted quickly with the pin on the spool shaft.
With the above spool support structure, a high degree of precision may be secured relatively easily between an outside diameter of the spool shaft and an inside diameter of a bore formed in the spool to receive the spool shaft. However, it is difficult to secure a high degree of precision for the position, particularly longitudinally of the spool shaft, in which the pin is erected on the spool shaft. In the known reel, the elongate recesses have a width larger than a pin diameter to accommodate a possible error and to enable a quick engagement therebetween.
Consequently, the known spool allows the spool to be attached and detached with ease, but gaps between the pin and recesses tend to produce play, in use, between the spool and spool shaft in a rotating direction of the spool. There is room for improvement in this respect.
In an actual fishing situation, such play could result in a delay in timing for securely hooking fish, thereby allowing the fish to escape. At a reeling time, the spool may vibrate circumferentially by the amount of play, which impairs the angler's feeling of control operation.